The Immortal Teenage Girl and the Black Thorn.
Shino is in the World of the Living." Why, did Haru have to take over my world?" Shino is walking somewhere in Japan. A Senkaimon opened nearby as Rajingu Yami stepped out, adorned in his Black Haori. He approached the woman in front of him. "I decide to take a break for a day in the World of The Living and here I run into someone with spiritual power. Excuse me Ma'am but are you a human?" Shino sighs." No manners I say, all you younger spiritual races have no real manner." " You don't just ask if someone is human you give your name and hope that they give you their's." " For example I am Shino Terasawa and I am a spirit being called Kosumosukihaku." " An immortal spirit race that predates the Beginning of Time." "Ah excuse me" Raj bows, "I am Rajingu Yami." Raj now stands, "You say you are of a race called Kosumosukihaku. I have never heard of such a race. I know only of Humans and their Quincy, Shinigami, Hollows and Hybrids. What exactly is it that your race can do?" "One thing about use is that we are the only known spirit race that can create reishi or spirit particles." " We are immortal as such we cannot die by ageing for we don't age, or die from lack of food, water, air, or sleep." " In truth, there is God, Chaos, Demons, Hollows,Arrancars, Shinigami, Vizards, Sozoshins, etc and then there are us the race that predates all of them except for God and Chaos." " I guess you can call use Pagan Gods." "Creating reishi? That sounds very interesting." Raj picks up his sword and glances as it. "Sounds much more interesting than what I can do with this thing. Hey, I know. Let's have a go. I want to see what you can do in battle. If you predate all other races, you guys must be pretty strong and a good battle is always fun. What do you say?" " Well, my spirit race predates the universe, but not myself I am just a part of its species." " However the Former Supreme Commander of the Royal Guard Haru Nakamaru has taken over my spirit world the Kyuuten no Souzou or Heavens of Creation." " So I am looking for the Saikououja '(''Supreme King) the strongest of my spirit race cause while he is as strong as Haru he couldn't defeat Haru and his four elite members all at the same time so he fled." " So please let me pass." " So unless you want my eternal life please move." Raj aimed a shot just over Shino's head,"Hado no. 4 Byakurai. I have no interest in your eternal life but I want to see what you can do. Come on Shino-san. Don't make me keep firing kidō at you to get you to show me what you can do." " You are a beast but still take my spirit race's '''Seinarukousen: (Sacred Beam)." Shino points her right index at the blast and an energy blast of purple spirit energy is shot from her finger overpowering the Hado and is going to hit him." This is a technique that belongs to my species." " I guess you can think of it like a Cero or at least in priniciple." "Bakudō 39. Enkosen" The blast hit the shield and began to weaken yet still broke the shield. Raj waved his hand up and down. "Ouch, that hurt. I guess my Bakudō skills have gotten a little weak. Your right, that attack was like a cero. I have one of those." Raj put his hand over his face and put his mask on. His voice echoed. "I am not a big fan of it, it doesn't have enough shock to it." Raj put his mask away. "Shall we continue then. Try and dodge this." Raj stepped back and focused, raising his spiritual pressure, "Hado. 88 Hiryugekizokushintenraiho" Shino uses Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) a technique like Shunpo. She avoids the attack barely and now she is no where to be founds as Hissorimuubumento: (Quiet Movement) make no noice at all when a Kosumosukihaku uses it." That was to close for comfort." Shino is panting. "Your quick. I have a surprise for your later then. Now let's see. Darn I was never very good at tracking. I guess I will have to step it up a bit." Raj raised his sword. "Electrify the world, Shuurai." Raj pulled his swords apart. "You're gonna like this one Shino-san." Raj grabbed his swords by their chains and began throwing them out wildly, letting them extend far, hoping to uncover Shino's hiding spot. Shino using her speed moves toward Raj and draws her Nodachi zanpakuto." Purifiy Tenraihime (Divine Princess) her zanpakuto's blade glow with a purple light and now Tenrai Bakufuu: (Divine Blast)." A large blast of purple spirit energy is shot at Raj near point blank. The blast hit, badly wounding Raj. "OOOOOUUUUUCCCCHHHH. Shoot, it hurts. It did not want to use this so early but I have no choice." Raj placed his hands over his wounds, surrounding them in a barrier. "Tokikikai. A handy little spell I developed." Raj's wounds disappeared. "It restores something to a previous point in time. Currently I can go only one hour back and use it only twice a day but it is the perfect healing tool." Raj pulled his swords back in and joined them at their hilts. He opened the width of the blades wide, "Ikazuchi Hashira" A large saw blade of electricity came out of the swords and circled in the air. "This saw blade may not be solid but it has enough amps in it to do some serious damage." Raj throws the blade at Shino. The blade hits Shino left arm." Damn you, Amenoreiki: (Celestial Aura)." The glow gets brighter until a purple aura surrounds the blade, and then Shino swings it over her arm healing the attack damage. " Why do you attack me you bastard all you will prove is that you will kill a weak girl." "Oh come on, I just want to see what you can do. Im sorry if I hurt you but you hurt me pretty badly too. Besides, you can heal. I just want to see what a Kosumosukihaku can do. I am fascinated by it really. Just be glad that I am not my leader, Vazdah. He would insist on studying you. Me, I just want to take you to your limits. You survived my Shikai's strongest attack and you have no damage on you. All I have left is this, Rakurai" A shot of lightning went over Shino's head. "As you can see its very fast but the amps are kind of low on it. No, lets try this. BANKAI!" Raj's spiritual pressure soared. His blades disappeared as metal gauntlets covered his arms and legs. "This is my Bankai. Its your turn now. I want you to hit me with everything you have, try and kill me. I will just dodge." " I have a better I idea here is one of my species rarest and anicent powers Saido: (Redemption)" One of the abilities that earned Shino's spirit race the title as Pagan Gods by some of the religions of the World of the Living, is a Kosumosukihaku's ability to extract souls from Hell." A red portal forms and Sindo dives into it and moments latter she brings forth an Arrancar that was suppossed to be in Hell. " Now while I can only save one Soul at a time and have to go hell to find one I can save sinners of hell." " I don't need to attack you this former Espada Arrancar will now Arrancar attack him as he is part of Vazdah's group the man who sent you to hell." " If you defeat him I'll release form Hell completely and you will be free form your current sins fail me and I'll send you right back into that firely pit of suffering." The arrancar charges at Raj. Raj moved far away using Kōsoku. Before the Arrancar could blink, Raj was almost a mile away. He yelled at the top of his lungs to make sure it would reach Shino and her minion. "That was what I said I had in store for you earlier. I can move just under light speed. Now this should take care of that little Arrancar of yours" Raj began chanting, "Strike Oh holy Dragon of the thunder. Power me and fill me with your incredible power, Hado. 97, Hishoukaminariryuu", a gigantic Dragon of pure electricity descended from the sky, headed towards the Arrancar. Shino snapper her fingers and the Arrancar is sent back to Hell instantly while she is moving away. The spell destroy a larger area but killed nothing. " Not the wisest of moves you just wasted a powerful spell for nothing." "You want to see what my species can then fine." Countless spirit particles are being created. " My species basic yet most mysterious power we can create limitless ammounts of spirit particles or reishi." " My reishi creation is as strong as what you find in the Soul Society." "Well, I wouldn't say I wasted it. You will find out about that later. You may be able to create limitless reishi but I can cover limitless ground before you can even..." Raj instantly appeared before Shino, "blink. Raikouboufuuu" Raj released a giant storm of electricity from all four of his gauntlets. Shino is blasted more than haft a mile away by the storms but not before her plan was excuted. (Shino Thinking) "The fool now that I have created reishi around him I will be able to sense the location of where he will move to even if he is using near light speed. Raj opened his mouth and swiped his finger against his tongue. He lifted his moist finger in the air and received a small static shock. He pulled his mask back over his face. "Hey Shino-san, do you feel that? The air is heavy with static. I give you a choice now. I have seen what you can do now and I am very impressed. You can give up if you want. If you do not, this next attack will kill you. There will be no chance to heal as it will entirely incinerate you. So what do you say? Do you want to end this?" Before Shino can say anything a slim 6ft tall man with shoulder length hari wearing purple and dark blue clothes appears infront of Shino." Lord...'Saikououja '(Supreme King)... I" The man stops her from talking. " Why did you attack Shino?" Looking at Raj. "Who is the rude one now? I am Raj Yami. Who might you be? Shino and I were just having some good old fun. I had never heard of her species and just wanted to see what she could do. Nothing wrong with that is there?" Raj appeared in front of this new man as he waited for a reply. " Shino was trying to meet with me to find more people to retake out spirit world for Haru and his group." " The vary same Haru that fought and defeated your leader Vazdah." " As for who I am." " I am the 4th Saikououja or Supreme King, ruler of the Kosumosukihaku species and of the Kyuuten no Souzou." " You can call me Kiyoshi Souzou." " Now mind you manners while, I was forced out of my Kingdom I like the old enemy of the Soul Society Sosuke Aizen and the current enemy to the Kyuuten no Souzou Haru Nakamaru I too possess well over twice the spiritual pressure of an average Shinigami Captain." "Haru huh? I have been told he is a maniac and needs to be stopped. Vazdah has told us all that he is dangerous. We are to try and kill him on sight if we see him. Very well then. Let me offer this. Since Vazdah wants him dead and Vazdah has helped me accomplish everything I wanted, this will be my repayment to him. The Society of the Black Thorn offers you their support. We are but six in number but each of us is Captain level with Vazdah being even stronger than that. If you want our help in retaking your world, come to us. You can find us either in the ruins of the destroyed Seireitei or in a bunker not far from the palace of las noches in Hueco Mundo. We offer our full support. The only thing we wish out of this is Haru dead. So how about it?" " Concert this, you attacked Shino a Kosumosukihaku do you know without my grandfather the second Supreme King that there would be no Hecuo Mundo." " As he created it thousands of years ago when the human race was still in its infant stages." " However, Haru is our problem, but if you want to then if you see or heard about a group called the Yakefaibu try to kill them or give us information about them as it is a group of 5 members with Haru being the strongest and have four other members of strength of that of Elite Shinigami captains." " Now we will leave and I will have a word with your Vazdah later as we are not really friends but I did save his life a long time ago from a grim fate." " One last thing I am as strong as Haru, and the only reason this is happening is cause he challeneged me with all 5 members of his Yakefaibu." Shino and Kiyoshi vanished instantly leaving Raj and an angry Vazdah coming from the inside of a Garganta right by Raj." "Vazdah?" Raj said in a surprised tone. "So you encountered the Kosumosukihaku? It would have been wise not to attack. I have encountered Kiyoshi once before. Back when I first arrived in Hueco Mundo. Now let us speak no more" The two mean opened a Senkaimon and headed off to the ruins of Seireitei to gather the others. They had a new mission, destroy the Yakefaibu.